Synopsis 21-30
Previous: Synopsis 11-20 Next: Synopsis 31-40 The Lizardmen´s Demise Having been defeated by the group´s onslaught, Barachiel´s body vaporizes, leaving behind only a small core. As Edge smashes the core with a swing of his sword, a giant pillar of light shoots into the sky, and one after another, all the lizaerdmen in the vicinity turn to stone. Having failed to recover the source of the disease, the party can only stare in disbeliaf at the scene before them. So Long, Triom Back in Triom, the group is shocked to see signs of destruction everywhere. According to witnesses, the bacculus victims transformed into monsters and went on a rampage before turning to stone when the pillar of light appeared. Apparently, one of the monsters held the others off, protecting the village to the bitter end. Lymle recognizes a flower still held by that mass of stone, and looks up at it sadly. "I wasn´t able to save you..." Lymle joins the party and the crew sets out upon the star ocean once more, to discover the truth behind what happened on Lemuris. An Unexpected Find After returning to the Calnus, the crew begins to analyze the data collected from the Cardianon ship. To their surprise, they discover an image of the Aquila embedded in the data. To pursue this new find, the Calnus sets course for the Cardianon homeworld. A Fond Farewell As the Calnus departs for its next destination, Lutea watches quietly from Triom Village. The Cardianon Fortress The Calnus makes its way to the coordinates of the Cardianon homeworld. Instead of a planet, however, the crew finds a gigantic space fortress. As they look on in surprise, the Calnus suddenly starts shaking: A tractor beam has taken hold of it, and is dragging the ship inexorably inside. Edge and the others set out into the fortress to look for a way to release the Calnus. Surprise Attack As Edge and company approach the door leading out of the dock area, they´re suddenly confronted by armed Cardianon soldiers. Edge begins to raise his hands in surrender, but the soldiers fire upon the group without warning, forcing them to dive out of the way. Left with no choice, Edge unsheathes his sword and prepares to fight back. The Hidden Watcher A mysterious female was watching from the shadows of a second-level corridor when Edge and the others defeated the Cardianon soldiers and headed into the spaceborne fortress´s interior. Upon spotting the Calnus lying silent in the dock, she retreats into the depths of the fortress. Frigid Silence The party comes across a room filled with frigid air and lined with capsules containing Cardianon in coldsleep. One of the capsules has been destroyed, with a lizardman corpse sprawled out on the floor. Edge recalls the records of the Cardianon ship that crashed on Lemuris, realizing that the same thing might have happened here. Just then, an explosion echoes through a nearby corridor, and the group decides to make their exit in the opposite direction to avoid any unnecessary trouble. The Cardianon Plot As Faize analyzes data at a console, the group realizes the brutal extent of the Cardianon invasion plan. They also find an image of an object called an "Epiphany of Guidance," which bears a striking resemblance to the source of the disease on Lemuris. Detailed information on the object is heavily protected, but the group finds a room with a similar level of protection-the central isolation chamber-and heads to investigate. It´s a Trap! The group enters a chamber, but are suddenly startled as doors start closing all around them. They barely make it out through the last opening, only to find themselves caught in a trap prepared by the Cardianon. After transporting the party to a holding cell and scanning them, the Cardianon leader speaks: "So, you are descendants of the Muah..." Although confused by the leader´s words, Edge listens as he continues. The Cardianon leader orders the party to call out to a "steel giant" and stop him from destroying the ship, but instead, Edge defiantly signals the giant to "Smash this ship to pieces!" Previous: Synopsis 11-20 Next: Synopsis 31-40 Category:Data Category:Synopsis